


Tail Swishing and Horns Tucking

by Valgus



Series: Scales and Scowl [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: It seemed that Kageyama was trying to even out his breath. His dark, scaly tail kept swishing sideways, like a nervous large cat tail."Hinata.""... Mm?" mumbled Hinata, whose lips were buried on the hair at the crown of Kageyama's head."I think my heat is here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who enjoyed "Hope" and letting me know how much you did. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> Here's another writing for you.

One morning, Hinata woke up to Kageyama not lying next to him, but pacing around the bedroom like he just swallowed a bowl full of chilli.

It was a day before March arrived. A day away to spring. Though the weather was still cold near the Shadow Mountain where Hinata lived, the farmer never had difficulty with low temperature. For he was the master of an ancient dragon who also took human form, Kageyama, who had higher body temperature compared to normal human. After the magical pact he made with Kageyama, in which Kageyama became his dragon servant and Hinata became Kageyama's master, Hinata thought that things would differ greatly.

But it didn't.

Kageyama was still Kageyama. Still refused to eat vegetable, still hid his drool that came from eyeing Hinata's fattest chicken on the coop, and still hugged Hinata so fiercely, like Kageyama's life was depended on it.

(And perhaps it was.)

Hinata, who had heard scary, legendary stories on being Dragon Master, didn't expect his life as farmer would flow so smoothly after he became one. But perhaps he never heard about how those Masters felt upon being in a bond with their precious Dragon. Perhaps all those Masters also loved their Dragons the way Hinata loved Kageyama. Perhaps the fact that Hinata was just a low class farmer and that Kageyama was an old, strong dragon, had nothing to do with it at all. At the very basic level, they were just two souls who found each other and loved each other.

It was that _simple_.

"Good morning, Kageyama," said Hinata from among the blankets and sheets that tangled on their bed.

Kageyama jolted. His tail was tucked out. It froze in perfect straight line when as he froze.

"... Are you okay?" Hinata rustled the sheets and rose to sitting position.

Kageyama shook his head. He was blushing. Hinata didn't see it the first time because his eyes were sticky with sleep.

"Hey. C'mere," Hinata spread his arms.

Kageyama stumbled to his hug; large, clingy, warm, and nuzzling Hinata's neck and chest non-stop.

"Good morning, Hinata," Kageyama's breath was warm and positively smoky upon Hinata's exposed skin. "Good morning. Good morning. _God_ , good morning."

The dragon breathed again as Hinata patted his back.

It seemed that Kageyama was trying to even out his breath. His dark, scaly tail kept swishing sideways, like a nervous large cat tail.

"Hinata."

"... Mm?" mumbled Hinata, whose lips were buried on the hair at the crown of Kageyama's head.

"I think my heat is here."

*)*

They had breakfast after that, but Kageyama was so nervous they decided to do the farming job quickly and rest once they finished.

Once again late evening found Kageyama and Hinata on the bed. Kageyama was shuddering, holding on to Hinata, feeling his heat slowly engulfing him. He still hadn't said a thing on mating. And Hinata didn't ask. And that what was so beautiful and wonderful about Hinata, Kageyama supposed. He always let Kageyama do things on his own pace. Hinata waited. And Hinata was patient. And Kageyama still wondered how he ever deserved Hinata Shouyou in his long, regretful life.

Here was what Hinata didn't know about him: there was a lot of darkness in his past. Kageyama got restless, guilty, aching, and confused, yet there was nothing he could do about the time that had passed.

And the _heat_... it made Kageyama scared.

What if he lost control and hurt Hinata? What if Hinata wanted to stop in the middle, but Kageyama couldn't, because he wanted it so bad, because he was a savage _animal_?

He didn't say any of these out loud. But Hinata understood. And Kageyama knew Hinata understood.

That was what the bond between Master and Dragon did, if Kageyama recalled correctly.

One could feel each other better. Other's mood, other's feeling, and even other's affection. It was as if Kageyama could feel when Hinata was sad or happy. Even when they were miles apart. Kageyama could only wish such magic could exist even after this age and time. For there was nothing so magical as being bonded so closely with another soul.

"I don't want to hurt you," were the first words Kageyama muttered after long silence that very evening. He had said it before, but he was shaking again and Kageyama felt cold. Even though he was a dragon.

Hinata, who was just circling his palm gently on Kageyama's back, pulled back a little.

His gaze found Kageyama's.

Kageyama gulped. His chest was now tightened and filled with love so strongly that for a split of a second he forgot about his fear on hurting Hinata. But the feeling returned. And Kageyama could only stare back at Hinata with worry.

"I don't know what happened in your past, Kageyama," Hinata breathed, his forehead against Kageyama. His fingers cupped the dragon's warm cheeks so gently, as if Kageyama was fragile. Though Hinata was so much less stronger than Kageyama in the term of strength... the realisation that Hinata held him so very carefully made Kageyama's chest pang. "But I'll accept every part of you. Every little bits of it. Yes, I like Kageyama the fire dragon, the kind soul who helped me with the farm. But I also like whoever you are in the past. Even the part that makes you restless at night."

Kageyama froze. He didn't think Hinata would catch that side of him. For Hinata was such a heavy sleeper that there was no way Hinata would feel Kageyama writhed in his sleep sometimes. But then again, Kageyama supposed, even though Hinata might look so cheerful and a little all over the place most of the time, Kageyama knew that Hinata was sensitive and thorough sort of person at heart.

The dragon sighed. Kageyama buried his face on the side of Hinata's neck. Half-sobbed, he muttered.

"I've done so many terrible things in the past, Hinata. I'm so old. I'm so old and yet I lived most of time like an animal, a beast, a terrible dragon..."

He sighed into the warm skin of Hinata's neck. Hinata's scent filled his nose. Kageyama's favourite smell in the world.

"I just- it's such a big responsibility, Hinata. While I would be so happy to be your partner, to have our child, what if I messed it up? What if our child turned out to be so savage? What if the whole process hurt you? What if _I_ hurt you? I can't bear those thoughts, Hinata..." Kageyama sniffled.

And Hinata once again held his head on his hands.

"You're not just an _animal_ , Kageyama. I believe in you. You're a beautiful, lost soul and I love all of you," Hinata kissed his right eye. "Since I farm, perhaps I can understand a little on how we human think we know everything- that we understood animal and plant's feeling. But we don't, do we? Animal perhaps have feeling just as complicated as ours. That's why I don't think of you just as _dragon_. Sure, you are one, but you are intelligent being who also have emotion, Kageyama. So no one is less or more in this relationship of ours. We're equal. And we love each other. And I believe that a child born out of our love would be a wonderful child, however they might turned out to be."

Those kisses on his eyes and forehead were now so fluttery it was barely there.

But it hit Kageyama stronger than rain of rocks and fire he ever experienced as battle dragon.

"... Isn't that enough?"

Tears flooded the dragon's eyes.

"It's more than enough, Hinata," he croaked, voice filled with sobs. "Yes. We love each other."

Their lips met as Kageyama spoke through the mind.

_It's everything to me._

And, somehow, Kageyama knew that it was everything to Hinata as well.

Something clicked.

Then all Kageyama's worry and fear disappeared into thin, warm March air.

*)*

After that, Hinata and Kageyama did their best to do extra work for the farm upon preparing for Kageyama's heat time. He said it usually would last around a week, but since he hadn't experienced it for a very long time since his confinement on the Shadow Mountian, Kageyama said a margin of error might apply. Not to mention, he never had his heat with a partner before.

"So I'm actually your first?" Hinata's eyes enlarged upon learning that fact.

Kageyama nodded, red in the face, "I never found anyone interesting before. And I lived for quite a while Hinata. That must be saying something, mustn't it?"

Hinata's face was tinged with pink, "Geez, Kageyama, you make me feel all special here."

And the dragon just blurted out simply, "You _are_."

*)*

Finally, all the farm works were now ready to put on hold. It was another spring evening, yet the sunset light bathed the farm in a way that the view looked so surreal to Hinata.

When Kageyama closed the front door behind him and locked it, Hinata couldn't help but to gulp very slowly.

The dragon walked across the room, towards him, with long, confidence stride. Hinata gulped again. Kageyama was panting lightly as he approached Hinata. His tail was tucked out, and it swept the floor behind him. So did his horns and wings- large, bat-like, and with a dark horn nestled into it. His face were red. Silvery scars were all over his half-naked, lithe body.

Hinata had never looked at something so beautiful, so scary, so tempting, and so haunting at the same time. He was sure he would never forget such sight.

Kageyama raised his hand, then placed it upon Hinata's cheek.

 _Hinata_ , he called, as he closed the gap between them.

 _Kageyama_ , Hinata answered.

There was a sense of urgency, like Hinata just wanted to kiss Kageyama until he couldn't breathe anymore, until there was nothing left of Kageyama any longer. But he was also savouring the moment, taking it slowly, and just basked in the warmth of Kageyama's existence and love and the way he hugged Hinata's hips, his hot fingers snaked under Hinata's shirt, and how he lifted Hinata up from the floor.

Their lips found each other in such beautiful, slow rhythm it was almost like a dance.

And then the rest of the world didn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> To be frank, I was very surprised to see the responses I got on this silly series of mine in the span of less than an hour and after. If you read this story expecting the dragon-making already, I'm sorry it isn't that story (yet). Perhaps it'll happen. Perhaps.
> 
> Thank you, thank you so much to **SadWatercolorFox, YourBrainOnHQ, LiYun, AkiSenpai, traffleupagus, Molletay000, and Tacitamura** for leaving comments and letting me know how you feel about the story. I don't think words can express how much I appreciate how happy I am reading those comments! I literally bask on it as I wrote "Tail Swishing and Horns Tucking". This story wouldn't be possible without your lovely comments.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (Maybe) teaser for the next instalment?
> 
> _Hinata never experienced such a close bodily relationship with anyone before. In such age, too, the bedroom talk was considered taboo. But whatever it was they talked about combining your body with other being, Hinata was sure it wouldn't be this... otherworldly. Was it because he was bond with Kageyama? Was it because Kageyama was his dragon and Hinata was his master that he felt this way? The sweat and the sweet smell that filled Hinata's nostril made him so dizzy. And yet, his head was also so clear at the same time._
> 
> _He was so nervous he thought he'd die of having his heart beating so quickly and loudly. But at the same time, Hinata was calm. Because Kageyama was with him. Because Kageyama was doing it to him. Because Kageyama existed._
> 
> _Because_ Kageyama _._
> 
> _It was a very peculiar experience to have someone so dear to you that two conflicted feelings and sensations could be felt at once._
> 
> _Hinata's body was hot and he was a mess in the head. But he felt cool and in control. Like the universe was in perfect alignment. Like everything fell into their place._
> 
> _Because Kageyama was finally making love to him._
> 
> _Because they finally became_ one _._


End file.
